muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Toughpigs
Kermit's Christmas Diary Hey Danny - I found this on ebay today; an 8-page illustrated Jerry Juhl story from 1979. The seller doesn't say exactly how it was published but it doesn't appear to be a book, nor obviously torn from a magazine, so I'm at a loss as to what it might be. Do you know anything about it? I'd love to put it on the wiki but it's lacking context. -- Wendy (talk) 02:53, 9 August 2007 (UTC) :It's from Jim Henson's Muppets Annual 1982. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:57, 9 August 2007 (UTC) ::Oh cool; I knew somebody would know! Any idea why it's supposedly dated 1979 but the annual is 1982? Seller error is obviously an option here, but I'm curious because he states it several times. -- Wendy (talk) 03:04, 9 August 2007 (UTC) :::Who knows? I suppose it's mildly possible that annual material was previously included somewhere, but we haven't found any details. In general, it seems more likely to me that it's seller error, that he's going by memory or guessing the vintage or what somebody told him or what he found on some message board. It happens all the time. I don't think I ever told you about my friend Harry, who wrote an article on fake cartoon restaurants, as a humor piece. One such diner was Scrappy's Chowateria, spotlighting an obscure 30s character from Columbia Pictures. So, later on, some Scrappy glasses turned up on e-bay, with the seller confidently vouching that they came from a Scrappy's Chowateria. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:08, 9 August 2007 (UTC) ::::Scrappy's Chowateria? That's fantastic. Although in this case the author, and date are clearly written on the bottom of the second page under the picture so the seller shouldn't have had to go to such lengths. Pity it's too blurry to read clearly although one can vaguely make out Jerry Juhl etc... -- Wendy (talk) 03:16, 9 August 2007 (UTC) :::::Can you make out the date? If it does say 1979, then that might be evidence that the Annual inserts were indeed collected from elsewhere. Also, for more on the Chowateria, here's a link to the full article. People who took it as fact clearly didn't read far enough to get to the point where MGM producer Fred Quimby bred cattle in airplanes, or even the bit about Richard M. Nixon working at the Scrappy diner, dressed in costume as his girlfriend Margie. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:26, 9 August 2007 (UTC) Yellow LP's Hey, Danny, now that I'm trying to clear my head and make sense of all the papers I brought home with me, can you look at the 3 yellow LP's you have? I think one of them doesn't have a picture yet, and you have it. Also, can you scan Let a Frown Be Your Umbrella when you have a chance? We'll make that one the 1st edition, and then we'll put the different cover under it, like we have for Grover Sings the Blues and Letters and Numbers. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 02:51, 9 August 2007 (UTC) The Noble Eagle Could still use some expansion and such, more episode specifics which define his character, and maybe more instances in post-''Muppet Show'' appearances in which he's defined more by patriotism than by his earlier role as censor/moral protector, but take a look at Sam the Eagle. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:06, 8 August 2007 (UTC) :It's fantastic, I love it. Sam was woefully neglected before. This is great. -- Danny (talk) 01:36, 9 August 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, it had been on my list for ages, but I never got around to it. With just a little bit more (I'll be going through both seasons 1 and 2 now that they're on DVD, since season 2 really is where Sam developed the most and had most of his best showcases), I'm hoping to get it up to Rowlf the Dog quality. Nothing's been nominated for quality status in ages, which is a shame (though due both to the initial rush and partially due to the emphasis on first getting 2,000 characters, and now we're nearing 15,000- should get there either by the end of this week or early next, I still have a lot of MirrorMask and international stuff to mine). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:59, 9 August 2007 (UTC) I'm Back, Boss! Back in the saddle, reporting for duty, and after dinner, ready to mess with some information! -- Ken (talk) 00:17, 8 August 2007 (UTC) :Excellent! Welcome back. -- Danny (talk) 01:08, 8 August 2007 (UTC) The Devil Hi Danny, thanks for the tips re. my small add to The Devil page. I'm a little confused as to why you made a few changes to my add, for example, using the less common spelling of Histore du Soldat (you added the 'L' at the beginning) and removing the external link to the Wiki page with info. on this particular work (seems like a no-brainer to me).--Robpaterson 18:24, 7 August 2007 (UTC) :Hi, Rob! Sorry, I didn't realize that was the less common spelling -- I was just taking it from the link that you added. I changed it back. :For the link, it's a Muppet Wiki style thing that we try to avoid having external links in the main text. Usually, external links are at the bottom of the page. We have a special template for linking to Wikipedia, which you can see at the bottom of Ludwig van Beethoven. :I left the link to Stravinsky, although at some point we should probably make a Stravinsky page here, and then link from our Stravinsky page to Wikipedia. I hope that makes sense; it's kind of a subtle distinction. -- Danny (talk) 18:48, 7 August 2007 (UTC) Trash Gordon Repetition is the name of the game. Check it out. --MuppetVJ 03:10, 4 August 2007 (UTC) :Holy cow! What an awesome page. That was a lot of work! -- Danny (talk) 03:12, 4 August 2007 (UTC) Sesame Street Goofs Hi Danny. I was looking at a whole bunch of Sesame Street clips on Youtube, and I found a goof in one sketch that is not on Sesame Street Goofs. It's in the Mr. and Mrs. Game, when Beutiful Day Monster scares Guy Smiley and asks him, "I scared you huh?" I could see Jim Henson's head. User: JimHenson32 2 August 2007 (UTC) :Okay, feel free to add it to the page. You don't have to ask my permission or anything. -- Danny (talk) 16:07, 2 August 2007 (UTC) ::Hi Danny, well, I'm trying to add a picture to the Mr. and Mrs. Game goof on Sesame Street Goofs, and I figured out how to get the picture on there, but it will only let me choose 'Original Sized Image'. And since the screen is so small for the thumbnail one, it doesn't show the button to save the picture. What should I do? User: JimHenson32 3 August 2007 {UTC} :::The problem is that the image you added was too big. When you upload a picture, it should be around 300px wide. Your image was 3000px wide, so the wiki had trouble with it. Could you use your graphics program to shrink the picture down to 300px? Also, what's your first name? -- Danny (talk) 13:58, 3 August 2007 (UTC) :::So how would I change it down to 300px? User: JimHenson32 3 August 2007 {UTC} ::::You're using a graphics program to draw the blue circle on that picture. Use that program to shrink the size of the picture. -- Danny (talk) 14:26, 3 August 2007 (UTC) :::::Well, I don't know how to do it, so I guess I won't add any pictures. User:JimHenson32 3 August 2007 {UTC} ::::::I'm sorry to hear that. I wish I could be of more help. -- Danny (talk) 15:37, 3 August 2007 (UTC) ::::::Well, I know I use the graphic program to make the picture 300px, I just don't know how to. User:JimHenson32 3 August 2007 :::::::I might be able to help. If you're using MSPaint, you can go to Image, Stretch/Skew, and then enter 10% into both the vertical and horizontal fields. :::::::If you're using Photoshop, you can go to Image, Image Size, and then enter new dimensions for Width and Height. Hope that helps! — Joe (talk) 16:48, 3 August 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Oh, wow! Thanks for your help! User:JimHenson32 3 August 2007 {UTC} Well, I tried it out. I was able to figure out how to do the 10% thing in the horizantal and vertical, but it still didn't work! User: JimHenson32 3 August 2007 {UTC} Oh sorry! Ignore the last post I posted. It didn't work because I was using the wrong program! User: JimHenson32 3 August 2007 {UTC} Nope, still didn't work. User:JimHenson32 3 August 2007 {UTC} :The program I use most is IrfanView, which can be downloaded here. It's easy to crop, but most relevant to your issue, under "Image," there's a handy "Resize/resample" section, which lets you specify the width as 300px or whatever, and a "preserve aspect ratio" to make sure the image isn't distorted. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:29, 3 August 2007 (UTC) I use Adobe Photoshop Elements. User:JimHenson32 3 August 2007 {UTC} :In Photoshop Elements, if you open up the image, then select File --> Save for Web..., you'll get a new window. In that window, you can put in your new desired size - it has a "resize" dialog - you can just enter a new width, about 10% of the current width. As long as the "Constrain proportions" box is checked, you should have not have to enter a new height. Then, accept all the defaults - it will change the picture to a .gif format which is nice and small. When you hit "OK" it will ask you where to put the new file - you aren't modifying your original. Then, upload your new file. Note, these instructions use Elements 2.0 which is quite old, plus they are on a Mac, but I suspect you should still be able to find this function if not exactly as descrribed. - Erinishuman 00:24, 5 August 2007 (UTC) Kermit, Save the Swamp! I was wondering how long it would take you to edit out the Walt Disney reference! Although, to be fair, when you look at the year published and the content, it seems to me to really be a hit aimed directly at Disney. -- Peter (talk) 18:45, 1 August 2007 (UTC) :Well, they were doing a whole bunch of environmentalist-themed projects at the time -- Ready, Set, Recycle! and the Save the Pond folders were all around the same time. I don't think it was Disney-related. It's a funny coincidence, though. -- Danny (talk) 18:52, 1 August 2007 (UTC) ::Agreed that it might not be related. But Swamp World? Could definitely have been a little jab. -- Peter (talk) 19:00, 1 August 2007 (UTC) :::Oh, that's a good point. If you want to put that in as a separate note, that's cool. Something like, "this may have been a reference... two years after the Disney deal collapsed..." etc. -- Danny (talk) 19:10, 1 August 2007 (UTC) Global Grover Hey, where'd you find all those great Global Grover images? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:14, 1 August 2007 (UTC) :It's from the website for a Polish kids' TV channel -- http://minimini.com.pl/ :Click on the pics of the Muppet characters, and then there's a list of numbers -- click on the numbers to get the pics. There's pages for Sesame, Elmo's World, Global Grover, Sesame English and Bear. We link to the site; I just never looked before! -- Danny (talk) 01:30, 1 August 2007 (UTC) ::Yay! Plus, the translations and such gave me some leads, so I've stumbled on a whole bunch of info on dubbing, adaptation years, the Polish Sesame puppeteers, etc. One thing I think you'll like is this guy, the Polish voice of Elmo (in Elmo's World only) and parts in the Muppet movie dubs. Andrew Leal (talk) -- 03:05, 1 August 2007 (UTC) :::Yes, very nice. He gets added to the favorites list. -- Danny (talk) 04:42, 1 August 2007 (UTC) ::::Man, the Polish Muppet scene gets odder. Take a look at this. It's a Polish Wikipedia page for a YouTube parody series, in which Muppet Show characters are redubbed with sound bytes from Polish politicians. The article has a chart of which politico was paired with which character, and the character names link back here to the Wiki. They even used the likes of Big Tiny Tallsaddle and Cynthia Birdley. I'm watching the first one now. It's incredibly random, and naturally, bits of "Mahna Mahna" are stuck in, undubbed, either for additional political satire, or simply because it's such a great bit. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 05:24, 1 August 2007 (UTC) Metro Goldwyn Bear That makes me incredibly happy. Plus it's another one to add to Impersonations of Animals. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 16:05, 31 July 2007 (UTC) :Yay, me too. Also check out The Three Musketeers, it's pretty fab. -- Danny (talk) 16:07, 31 July 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, it's wonderful. Until such time as the Muppets do their own version of The Old Man in the Corner stories, it's the only chance to mention Baroness Orczy on the Wiki (she's sort of a hero of mine, as one of the earliest female mystery writers, one of the earliest mystery writers *period*, and for creating the first known female detective, Lady Molly of Scotland Yard). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 16:10, 31 July 2007 (UTC) :::Oh, that's cool; I didn't know who she was. If there's any other reference in the Muppet canon, maybe we could put together a Scarlet Pimpernel page... -- Danny (talk) 16:17, 31 July 2007 (UTC) The Seventh Seal Wants Fish When you get a chance, could you get a screengrab of the "Silent Strawberries" bit from The Muppets Go to the Movies? Ingmar Bergman just died, and I want to make a page; there's that, and a quote in Youth '68 (one reason I'd hoped to see it in Maryland), plus a whole lot of cast connections thanks to the Swedish dubs. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:49, 31 July 2007 (UTC) incomplete templates Heya. I saw you were experimenting with the placement of the template on the CTW pages. I prefer Episode 0965 rather than placing it under the navbox. —Scott (talk) 15:10, 27 July 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm playing with a few different options. I'll be done in a second with a third option. -- Danny (talk) 15:11, 27 July 2007 (UTC) ::So, should I delete Template:SSguide-ctw? —Scott (talk) 23:50, 29 July 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah, I think so. Typing ctw is a lot easier for me than SSguide-ctw. -- Danny (talk) 00:39, 30 July 2007 (UTC) Muppet Sketches Hi Danny, I was viewing The Ernie , Bert Cookie Monster and Muppet Skits pages you posted from The University of Maryland. I identified some of the segments on the two pages and noticed they weren't included on the Sesame Street Episodes for Season Two. I wanted to make sure if it is all right if I could add those segments I could recognize to the episodes? Ernie and Jim 17:48, 27 July 2007 (UTC) :Oh, I'm so glad you found those. I'll scan more of those pages, and post them today. That seems like a good resource that everybody should be able to see. Stay tuned... -- Danny (talk) 17:06, 28 July 2007 (UTC) :: Thank You very much for posting the Muppet Insert pages! Can't WaitErnie and Jim 02:54, 4 August 2007 (UTC) Line Breaks in Designer Template When you get a chance, we'd appreciate your thoughts on the conversation Scott and I are having over at User talk:Scarecroe. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:35, 26 July 2007 (UTC) Danny's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives